Skipping
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Eddward decides to skip class and clear his mind. Rev!KevEdd


_Skipping_

Far in the corner, he kept to himself. Watching ahead, he staring at a certain red headed teen. The other was currently tinkering with a small machine he had created. Folding his arms together, he watched as a blond walked over to the nerd. Edd frowned, the girl was constantly at his side. What was her name? Nazz? The red head laughed at something she said, his brows furrowed. Looking down at his notebook, he picked up his pencil. Beginning to write, his page became full of words.

"Sorry Nazz, I have plans tonight." Kevin apologized sheepily. "I promise I'll hang out another time."

Nazz huffed softly, "That's what you always say Kev... What in the world do you do after school anyway?" She asked, raising a brow at him. Noticing the red head's cheeks pinkening quickly, she found her lips curling upward into a smile. "Dont tell me... do you secrety have a girlfriend?"

Eddward clenched the pencil inbetween his fingers as he continued to write. Looking back up, he noticed Kevin staring his way. Atleast the blond got one part right, it was secret. Setting his pencil down, he stood up. Grabbing his belongings, he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Mr. Vincent! Where do you think you're going?" The teacher barked, his large belly jiggling as he put his hands on his hips.

"I'm skipping. Isnt it obvious?" Edd asked simply, his expression blank. Listening to the fat man yell and threaten him, he turned his back to his staring classmates and left. He wasnt in the mood for this right now, he hated this class. Blocking out anymore words, he walked down the empty classes. He headed towards the school's swimming pool, he needed to cool down.

Once in the lockerroom, he stripped and pulled on his swim trunks. Walking over to the large pool, he stopped at the edge. Turning around, he closed his eyes. Opening his arms, he fell backwards. Splashing into the water, he fell to the bottom of the pool. Blowing all the air of his lungs, he remained at the bottom. Opening his eyes, he looked upwards. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to stay down here, until he drowned. Who would find him? Who would actually care? Feeling his chest tighten and the urge to breath, he pushed upwards. Breaking the water surface, he gasped in the needed air. Panting, he floated along. Looking around, he was quite surprised that the principal wasnt here yet. Usually the older man would shake his head and repeat the usual how he'd get kicked out of this school if he continued to walk out of class. He snorted as he thought about it.

They wouldnt kick him out, he was the reason why their school got those big shiny trophies in the swimming competion. Just like the quarterback on the Cobblers team who did drugs illegally, they werent going to do anything. It sickened him. He began swimming forward, doing laps to get his mind off things. He pushed forward, keeping his pace until the muscles in his body ached. Stopping to take a breather, he pulled himself out. Laying on the concrete, he panted softly. Covering his eyes up with his arm, he laid there for who knows how long.

"Why did you walk out again?"

Edd frowned, he didnt move his arm. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now Pumpkin. _Adieu._"

"Are you really going to do this?" Kevin asked with a matching frown, "Arent you worried about your grades? You're going to expelled! Dont you care?!" He asked, throwing up is arms.

Edd finally moved his arm and looked at the other, "Not at all." He turned to his side, "Why dont you go tell your girlfriend?"

Kevin looked at him confused before recalling his conversation with Nazz. He chuckled before sitting down next to the wet Ed. "You're upset because of that?" Poking Edd's cheek, he sighed. "You're my boyfriend so I have to lecture you. It's my job. I know we're still in the closet but we'll come out. I promise." Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Edd's chilly skin. "Dont be mad."

Edd sat up before grabbing the back of the others head. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the others in a hard kiss before pulling away. "I'm not mad," He stood, "I just want to skip. You know I hate being here." He looked down to see Kevin blushing, his lips pressed together. Looking away, Edd forced himself not to show similiar colors. "Don't you have a class to go to?"

Kevin finally looked up, this time determined. "Only if you come with me. No skipping this one or I'll be angry."

Eddward ran his fingers through his wet hair as he listened to the others threats, "Yeah yeah, Ill go. Just let me get dressed." Watching the red headed nerd get excited, he found himself smiling. Turning away, he shook his head. "Give me a minute." Stalking forward, he ignored the blush burning on his cheeks. Damn his pumpkin. Only he could make him feel this way.

**A/N: Just wanted to write a quick oneshot. I can't really think of a plot right now so I figured why not drabble it up a lil. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
